


moomin

by tsunderenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I don't know English, M/M, i want friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderenjun/pseuds/tsunderenjun
Summary: where renjun wants to watch moomin.





	moomin

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at english im grr  
> i tried  
> i translated this from portuguese im sorry  
> its short and ugly just like me

jeno was excited to spend an afternoon with renjun, until he discover that he actually wanted company to watch moomin.

jeno didn’t like cartoons like moomin, but decided to go only to spend some time with the blonde one.

— jeno-yah, hurry up, it’s starting! — renjun yelled from the living room, loud enough for his friend to hear from the kitchen.

— i'm going, wait for me. — he ran into the living room and sat down on the couch, bringing several snacks and giving renjun a bottle of soda.

— this episode is really good! let me introduce you to the characters. That one is moomin, this is moomin's mothis, moomin mamma, that's moomin's fathis, the moomin pappa. — renjun pointed to each of them as they appeared on the tv. jeno loved to see the other excited with his cartoons. — you got it?

— yes, i got it! — he smiled trying to hide the confusion in his head while couting how many times Renjun had said moomin.

— you're too bad at lying. let me explain again: that thise is the moo — renjun was interrupted by something being pressed against his lips. he shoved his friend's hand and began to grumble.

— you talk too much! do you want to see it or teach me about it?

— but how it’s going to be funny if you don’t understand anything?

— fine, teach me again. — jeno decided it would be good to hear renjun’s sweet voice.

renjun explained everything again, presenting other characters as well, this time, in a calmer way.

he couldn’t control the speed of his speech when he was excited, and wow, he was very excited!

it was the first time renjun was watching cartoon with another person. and the best of all is that this person was jeno and the cartoon was moomin. his two most favorite things.

‘geez, what a long episode…’ this and othis similar thoughts swirled the korean's head.

jeno looked at the boy next to him and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

renjun was concentrate on the cartoon, his face was being illuminated by the television light, a faint smile remained on his lips, which from time to time opened to utter phrases such as "mr. hamulen! don’t do this!" or "snufkin is so smart.".

— renjun-ah. — he called out.

— yes?

— you look so pretty today, you know? — jeno smiled when he saw the othis's cheeks redden.

— what are you talking about? — renjun hit the boy's shoulder.

renjun don’t know, but his smile didn’t go unnoticed by jeno.

 

 

➳

 

 

it was already the fifth episode they were seeing and jeno couldn’t take it anymore.

he was lying on the chinese’s thighs, who paid no attention to him. it was clear that renjun really liked moomin.

jeno started to poke the blonde's face to try to gain attention. nudging his cheek, playing with his nose, tugging at his ear, but nothing worked.

— renjunie ~, i can’t watch moomin anymore, let's do something else. — renjun only responded with a shh. — renjun-ah! look at me!

the chinese took a deep breath and looked at the other.

— what?

jeno made hearts with his fingertips.

— saranghaeyo. — the boy showed his kind eyesmile. renjun and jeno were friends long enough to the chinese to know that his friend wanted something.-— can we do something else, please?

— let me finish this episode then we will. — he said and then got his attention back to the screen.

— you said that when the last episode started!

it would seem that jeno wouldn’t have the attention he wanted, he wouldn’t if he hadn’t had a wonderful idea.

he got up and left a little kiss on the other boy's lips.

— jeno!

one more kiss and one more. and another one.

— fine. what do you want to do then? — renjun ended up giving up after so many kisses.

—hmm ... i want to give you more kisses!

— jeno!

 

 

 

it seems like it wasn’t so bad to watch moomin with renjun.


End file.
